


The Loyal Butler

by Thatusernameistaken



Series: Daddy Kink in the Devildom [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatusernameistaken/pseuds/Thatusernameistaken
Summary: Aisling visits Barbatos in the night
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Daddy Kink in the Devildom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683430
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	The Loyal Butler

**Author's Note:**

> No daddy kink in this one, despite the series it's in. 
> 
> I was literally halfway through the next Walking Wounded chapter when Barbatos showed up in my head and WOULD. NOT. LEAVE. 
> 
> So, I cranked this out. 
> 
> Back to Satan I go.

Barbatos headed to Diavolo's room, as he did at the end of most days, to make sure his master wasn't in need of anything before he retired to his own room. He knew Aisling and Lucifer were both here, but he'd been accustomed to seeing his lord and various partners _in flagrante delicto_ for many years, so he paid it no thought. Aisling still got unnerved by it, but it was understandable. Their relationship was still fairly new, plus she was human, and very young. He expected she'd always be a little embarrassed. Though he had to admit, he secretly got a bit of a thrill when he saw her in whatever state of undress Lord Diavolo had her in. Plus she was a bright spot of sweet sunshine in the gloom of the Devildom, so he found himself looking forward to her days here at the castle. 

He knocked on the door, and entered when he heard Diavolo call him in. The two lords were tangled in the bed, clearly undressed but simply talking, from the look of it. He saw nothing of Aisling, and was surprised to feel a bit disappointed at her absence. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, he heard the door to the bathroom open, and a surprised squeak. All three men turned toward the noise, as Aisling stood in the doorway, dressed in one of Diavolo's shirts, face bright red. Barbatos' gaze slid down her body, amused at just how large the Prince's shirt was on her. It hung past her knees, sleeves almost to her wrist even though it was short sleeved, and just one button being undone showed a very tantalizing bit of cleavage. Her eyes met his as they swept back up to her face, so he cleared his throat and turned back to his master. 

"I was going to turn in for the night. Was there anything you needed from me before I did?"

Diavolo had a knowing smirk on his face as he answered. "No Barbatos, we're fine. You have a good a night!"

"You as well, sir." He turned to leave, silently berating himself for losing composure and being caught blatantly checking out his master's lover. As he reached the door he heard the woman softly say his name. When he looked back, she was standing beside the bed, fidgeting with the sleeves of the shirt.

"Good night Barbatos. Sleep well." 

"You too, miss."

He shut the door behind him, taking a deep breathe before fairly running to his quarters. 

*******

Aisling stood looking at the closed door for a moment before Diavolo took her hand in his, startling her. She turned to get into bed, but stopped at the amused looks she was getting from her Daddies.

"What's so funny?"

"You know, Luci, I do believe our girl has a bit of a crush on the butler."

"It certainly seems that way, doesn't it?"

Aisling felt her face heat up at their words. "What?! No... I just... um... I wasn't expecting him to be here!"

"You weren't expecting him to be here at the same time he's here every night?" Aisling tried to think of something to say, but Diavolo continued. "I don't think you've ever been in his presence without stammering or blushing."

"I'm just shy!"

"Yes, I suppose you are. But you were also blatantly checking him out just now. What do you think, Luci?"

"Oh she was definitely giving him the once over." Aisling covered her face at that. "But he was definitely eyeing you as well, Aisling." He laughed when her head shot up, expression eager for just a split second before she schooled her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it," she said as she climbed onto the bed. The Prince reached out and stroked a finger down her face, getting her to look at him. She looked terrified and embarrassed, her bottom lip pulled into her mouth as she chewed on it nervously.

"Sweetheart we aren't mad. It actually kind of pleases me." 

"What?!"

"Barbatos is a good friend and steward, and a very handsome man. But he seems to get overshadowed by me and ignored. He's never complained or said anything, but it makes me happy that you see someone worthy of your attention."

Aisling stared at her lap and fiddled with her shirt, unsure of what to say, when Lucifer pulled her into his lap, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Oh, little one. Don't be upset. We just know you too well. You can't hide from us. And it's okay. We give you permission to go after him, if you wish."

Aisling looked at him with palpable skepticism. "I'm sorry, I have a hard time believing you're okay with sharing, current arrangement notwithstanding."

"And ordinarily, you'd be correct. But you know who you belong to. And we know that."

"Besides," said Diavolo, "we won't feel bad if we want time alone, knowing you aren't lonely."

Aisling stared at each of them in turn, apparently finding what she wanted in their eyes, because she let go of the shirt and relaxed into Lucifer's hold. Turning her face to his, he took her mouth in a soft kiss with just a bit of ownership behind it. She felt her Prince scooting closer, leaning in to take over from his friend. When he let go of her, he sat back. "Why don't you go to him, sweetheart? We'll be here if he doesn't want your company, but something tells me we won't see you until morning."

She nervously fidgeted again, so Lucifer playfully shoved her to the edge of the bed. "Go on, love. Have fun."

She stood up, staring at them incredulously. "I can't believe I'm being sent off to fuck another man."

Lucifer smirked, "If you'd rather we were angry, we can think of a fitting punishment." She hastily shook her head no. "Okay then. Go find him. Make him happy."

She practically ran out of the room. It took her a few starts to remember where Barbatos' room was, but before long she found herself shakily knocking on the door. When he answered, she simply stared for a moment. He had relaxed and switched to his demon form. She'd always loved his horns, and wanted to reach for them. She'd never seen him in something as normal as sleepwear, but he wore simple pants and a loose button down shirt. He wasn't nearly as tall as Diavolo or Lucifer, but she still found herself having to crane her neck to look up at him when he was this close. 

"Did you need something, Miss?

"Um... can I come in?"

He looked at her strangely, clearly confused, but he stepped to the side anyway, indicating that she should enter. She hadn't been to his room since the Belphie business, so at first she was a little uncomfortably lost on thought. She jumped when he cleared his throat, turning to him once more.

"So, miss, what can I do for you?"

"Kiss me."

Her answer clearly took him aback, as he very nearly stuttered his reply. "Pardon?"

She took in his flushed face, and something told her that her Daddies had been right. He wanted her. She stepped up to him, close enough that she was almost brushing against his clothing. "Kiss me. That's what you can do for me. That's what I need from you."

"Miss, I couldn't possibly do that. Lord Diavolo..."

"Sent me here. As did Lucifer. They noticed that my little crush on you wasn't as unrequited as I'd thought."

"Your...crush?"

"Yes. Please Barbatos. Please kiss me."

It seemed that even the unflappable butler had his breaking point, and having the object of his affections grasping at his clothing while begging for him was that point. He sank his fingers in her hair, holding her face up so he could kiss her. She sighed softly into his mouth, a pleased little hum that sent a thrill through him, before returning his kiss just as eagerly. She was so close that she could feel his cock stirring through his thin sleep pants. She lightly cupped him, making him break the kiss and pant into her ear. 

"Aisling... if this is as far it goes, please don't tease me."

"Barbatos, I'm yours for the night. The only way I'm going back is if you don't want me." She gave his quickly hardening cock a gentle squeeze. "And it certainly seems like you want me."

With a muttered curse, he picked her up in a bridal carry, kissing her as he carried her to his bed. As he looked down at her, the heat in her eyes took his breath away. He settled between her splayed thighs, slowly undoing the buttons of her shirt, leaving faint little bruises as he nipped his way down her exposed flesh. When he got it undone, he was pleased to find that she was wearing nothing underneath. "You came here practically naked?"

"I was just so eager to come to you..."

"I'm glad. You have no idea how this pleases me."

"Please, let me touch you."

"In due time, miss. But not yet."

She gasped as he lowered his mouth to her sex, slowly licking her slick folds before holding her open with two fingers. He sucked her clit into his mouth, humming happily as she bucked her hips. Using the tip of his tongue on her clit, he slowly slid a finger into her. After a couple of exploratory thrusts, he added another finger. Her soft sighs and pants spurred him on, making him hungry for more. He moved lower, pointing his tongue and inserting it in her dripping hole. As he literally fucked her with his tongue, he used his fingers to rub her clit. Her thighs shook around his head, the muscles tightening and releasing as she frantically bucked her hips, grinding into his face. Her faint pleas of his name made him rock his hips into the mattress, needing some sort of contact on his erection. She tightened her grip in his hair as she threw her head back, thighs clamping around his head as she came on his fingers and tongue. He withdrew his fingers, lightly using his tongue as her orgasm washed over her. As she came down from her high, he sucked his fingers clean of her juices, before laying over her to kiss her once more.

She dove into the kiss, entwining her tongue with his as she started unbuttoning his shirt. "Why the fuck are you even still dressed? I need you naked _right now_."

He rolled off of the bed, quickly divesting himself of his clothing. He started to get back on the bed, but was apparently too slow for the fiery human. She grabbed his arms and pulled him down on her, somewhat knocking the breath out of both of them. She wrapped her legs around him, canting her hips up to slide his hardness against her slick heat as she kissed him. Just as he decided to enter her, she pushed him to his back and straddled him instead. 

"I can't believe you hide this under your uniform. I'm almost upset that I can't see your body all the time." She peppered his chest with kisses, stopping to tease his nipples with her teeth and tongue. 

He moaned as she bit down on a hard peak. "Just a-almost upset?"

She looked up at him through her eyelashes as she continued down his torso, tracing the shape of his abs with her tongue. "Yes. Almost. Because if you showed this off, you'd have women all over you and I wouldn't have ever had a chance. They don't deserve you if they can't see how gorgeous you are with the uniform on." Before he could respond, she took his cock deep in her mouth.

He choked on his unspoken words as she swallowed around him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been touched like this, and his blood felt like it was on fire. He gently thrust up into her mouth, hands resting on her head, when she reached up and put her hand over his. She pressed down and moaned, indicating he should be using more force. He tangled his fingers into her hair, using it to direct her head on his dick. She gagged slightly, choking on his cock as it slid in her throat, but her face was absolutely blissed out. He reached the edge, and started pulling out of her mouth. "Aisling, I'm gonna come.."

She slid her hands under his ass and pushed, sending him deep in her throat again. She moaned loudly as he grabbed at her hair, shouting her name as he spilled in her mouth. When he finished, she finally sat up, wiping at her mouth. "Fuck you have a fantastic cock."

She lay down next to him, snuggling up to him. Her fingers blazed a trail on his torso, and he started hardening again embarrassingly quickly. When she noticed, she started laying kisses on his chest until she kissed her way up to ear, nipping at the tender lobe. "Please say you're gonna fuck me."

He panted as she worried at his ear, moaning at her words. "If that's what you want." 

She took his hand and pulled it between her legs so he could feel how impossibly wet she was. Her thighs were covered in her slick, and when his fingers slid along her folds, they squelched obscenely. He rolled on top of her, putting her ankles on his shoulders as he slowly pressed in. The angle made him brush at just the right spot inside her, and her body bowed a bit at the sensation. He stretched over her to kiss her, bending her almost in half. He got maybe a half dozen strokes in when she threw her head back, "Barbatos...!" He felt her clenching around him, as he ground his hips in a dirty roll to prolong her pleasure.

When she finally stilled, he starting slowly thrusting again, moving her legs around his waist so he could reach her breasts. He'd seen her adorned with nipple clamps often enough to know she liked a bit of rough play with them, and as he moved ever closer to his own orgasm, he bit down on her nipple, twisting the other one with his fingers. Her gasps of his name devolved into senseless whimpers as she crashed through another orgasm. He thrust into her at a harsh pace, burying himself deeply when he came. She pulled his head up to hers, claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss. 

As their bodies calmed and quieted, they lay there simply breathing each other's air. Eventually she spoke up, "Okay, THIS has to happen again." Barbatos merely chuckled at her. He didn't know if her lovers had planned on letting her have more than a night with him, but he planned on making the most of this one just in case. 

"I'm sure it will, Aisling. We have all night."

He pulled her to him for a cuddle, and as she lay on his chest she swore to herself that it wouldn't be the only night.


End file.
